A Dimensional Rift -LEMONS-
by Criox
Summary: Cri thought it was going to be a normal college day, but he was wrong. A visitor by the name of Rias Gremory knocked on the door that day and everything changed after that.


**A Dimensional Rift**

" _ **Cri, Please..." Said Rias,**_

" _ **No, and that's final." replied Cri,**_

 _ **Rias tackled Cri onto the bed with Nissim watching, Rias started getting lower on Cri but suddenly stopped. Cri looked down and notice that Rias was twitching and spazzing, lines appearing on her head. Rias's head split into muscle with a giant blade on the end.**_

 _ **Cri screamed and Nissim's pupils dilated, terrified in the process. The blade whipped the air and went straight for Cri's head at lightning speed. Just before the blade hit him, all time stopped, with a black hole appearing out of no where, sucking everything in. Cri heard a noise.**_

 _ **-Ring-**_

 _ **-Ring-**_

 _ **The noise kept on going, becoming louder each time it rang.**_

 _ **-Ring-**_

Cri woke up, sweating and shaking, and looked all around the room. He smacked the alarm clock then he examined the room. Two beds, medium-sized college dorm, about 3 posters on the other side of the room, Anime figures on a shelf, two razor computers, refrigerator, and a couch. Cri saw movement on the other side, in the bed and got up, walking towards the refrigerator and looked at the bed once again and saw someone wake up. "Oh, hey Nissim." said Cri while he was making cereal, "Hey." replied Nissim. Nissim got up and plopped on the couch and turned on the TV. After a few minutes of cartoon noises and crunching, there was a knock on the door. Cri heard a girl voice as he walked towards the door. "Who's at our door?" said Nissim as Cri opened the door.

"Hiya!" said a teen girl. Cri replied, "Uhh.. Hi? How can I help you?" Cri started realizing something. This girl isn't the normal college girl. She looked cartoonish, with crimson-colored hair, blue eyes, and is wearing sorta of red/black/white type of private school uniform. "I was sent here by a demonic portal" said the girl, "I am Rias Gremory, the leader of the Gremory household"

"Oh.. Hey uh Nissim? Is this your weird anime shit again?" Cri said, turning around to him. "Uh, no? Why?" replied Nissim. Cri said "Cause there's a really cute red-haired chick at the door." The girl blushed from what Cri said. Nissim got up and looked at the girl, "Hey, what's ya name again?" said Nissim,

The girl looked nervous and put her arm under her breasts and repeated her name. Cri said "Continuing, where are you from? You're not from here, I can tell."  
Rias replied "Oh, Im from Kuoh Academy in Japan!" Cri was shocked, "You came to Canada from Japan!? How can you even speak English?" said Cri. Rias replied "I learned from a English Dub!"

Cri was confused. Cold air was rushing in from the hallway outside the door. Rias looked really anxious and started blushing. "Huh, What's wrong?" said Cri. He looked down and noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt, Cri said, embarrassed , "Shit!" and ran to his closet. "Come on in, if you want." said Nissim. Rias walked into the dorm room slowly and saw Cri walk out of his closet. "Hey, so what did you want?" said Cri as he sat down, next to Nissim. "Oh, I was sent here by someone by the name of 'Shelby' do you know him?" Cri murmured "Oh that weird fuck..." "Huh? Did you say something?" said Rias, Cri replied, "Nah, but I know Shelby, he's right next door. If he tries anything stupid, yell my name, alright?" Rias nodded her head and apologized for intruding. She got up and walked towards the door and left.

"What was that about?" said Nissim. Cri was confused for a few minutes, he was about to say something but before he could he heard something "Ah! Cri! Help me!"

Cri launched himself over the couch and ran towards the door. He smashed the door into pieces with Nissim following him. "Cri!" Cri ran across the hall and reached Shelby's dorm room. He quickly read the room number as he charged the door, smashing it into chunks of debris. He repeated the room number '69' but quickly stopped after a sight he thought he would never see. Shelby is caressing Rias's naked breasts. "You got some nice tits" said Shelby, creepily, Cri didn't know what to do so instinct came first, he charged Shelby, yelling, but while he was charging, everything started going dark. Cri uppercutted Shelby and then kicked him into the side. Shelby spat up blood all over Cri and Nissim. Nissim's jaw dropped as he saw Cri's hand. Nissim said "C-Cri…. Look at your h-h-hand…." Cri glanced at his hand and saw a moving shadow of dark gray and black. "Holy.. shit." murmured Cri, Rias tackled Cri, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. Shelby got up and yelled "Cri, why do you always have to ruin the fun?"

"I have a good reason why. You're a fucking pervert..." exclaimed Cri. Rias and Cri got up and dusted themselves. Rias said "That power… It can't be.. Are you the strongest man known to existence?" Cri was gonna reply but Shelby interrupted and said while moving the curtains, "Cri, have you noticed a coloration in the sky recently?" Cri and Nissim looked outside and saw the coloration. Cri and Nissim said "Holy shit! That's a fucking Dimensional Rift!" They ran outside the dorm room and sprinted towards the entrance and saw so many characters from different types of anime shows. There was a a lot of girls giving ooh's and aah's, even one came their panties looking at Cri and Nissim. "What the fuck is going on?! Is the dimensional rift intercepting worlds like anime and manga?!" said Nissim. A pink-haired girl in her teen-ages, walked over and whispered in Nissim's ear "Hey big boy… You wanna have so much fun?"

The girl walked in front of Cri, Shelby, and mainly Nissim and bent over as her skirt went up, showing her dripping pussy.

Shelby started drooling but instantly gained self-control. Nissim denied the offer. "You're no fun." She said and went over to another person behind them and seduced him instead. "So, Cri, I have one question." said Rias "I would like if you would join my household, including you guys Shelby and Nissim."

Shelby and Cri agreed but Nissim was hesitant. "What will I be getting into?" he said. Rias replied "You guys will be reborn as a demon and will become a member of my household, and of course gain powers." Nissim nodded faster than a car engine. Rias walks over to a secluded area and sets down a paper with a pentagram on the paper. Rias sat down near the paper with her legs out. "Cri, I want you to put your head on my lap." She said. Cri slowly walked over, nervously, and put his head on her lap. Rias played with Cri's hair, "Surprisingly soft..." Rias murmured. Rias leaned over, bent her knees up and kissed him on the lips "Nnngh!" Cri muffled as his heart beat raced. After ten seconds of kissing, she got up and started mumbling words as a huge, red pentagram appeared from the paper. Cri started feeling weird and powerful (also aroused but whatever) Rias's blue eyes started glimmering as Cri started to float. The red pentagram started fading away then disappeared. Cri fell and face planted into the floor "Ow.." He said. Shelby said, drooling, "Are you gonna do that kissy thing to me and Nissim too?! Alright!" Rias pointed over to where Shelby and Nissim are supposed to go. She started mumbling words once again and the pentagram appeared again. They both felt power but didn't levitate. The pentagram faded once again and Shelby said "Where's my kiss?!" Rias replied "You guys don't get a kiss, I only kissed him cause I like him. Oh did I also tell you that that was my first kiss?"

Cri was too busy to pay attention cause the same shadow from earlier appeared, covering his whole entire body. "Rias?!" yelled Cri. He started to float and felt bare naked,

Cri fell once again on his face. His clothes felt different. He noticed that his clothes changed. He was wearing a black flannel, a gray sweater with a hoodie, beige pants, and black on white skater shoes. He fixed his part dirty blonde part bleached hair to a fade hairstyle. "Alright. Everyone on the portal" said Rias. Everyone walked on the portal and teleported to a new looking place. Cri said "Is this the household?" Cri examined the room. Two 3-manned couches, a desk, chandelier, a table, some bookshelves, and a door. He sat down and said "I have no clue if I will enjoy this life or hate it…."

(Hiya! Criox here, This is my first fanfiction and i'm in love with it. Yes Cri is me, I will be typing fanfictions for awhile now, Nissim and Shelby are actual friends, I asked them what powers they want and they told me. OF COURSE im not spoiling them, you guys gotta find out yourselves c; another chapter will come out in a couple of days, hope you enjoyed reading!)


End file.
